<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cake Disaster by BooULim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592312">Cake Disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooULim/pseuds/BooULim'>BooULim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ONF Birthday [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Gen, just j-tion bickering and being dumbasses, yuto is there to witness their dumbness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooULim/pseuds/BooULim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minkyun's birthday party surprise almost get ruined by chocolate cake</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ONF Birthday [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cake Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know i'm super late, I blame it on my laziness. It's also because the idea had only came to me after seeing a tweet that inspired me to write this fic. This is quite messy so i'm giving you a warning that there might be a lot of grammatical errors because i rushed this fic :") but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway!</p>
<p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUR CAT BOY MINKYUN!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>It was evening.</p>
<p>ONF, except for Minkyun, were busy preparing a birthday surprise for Minkyun in the living room. Changyoon is the leader for this surprise event, he wanted everything to be prepared and going according to plan.</p>
<p>"We got an hour left before Minkyun returns from practice, is everything in place?" Changyoon asked, in both of his hands he was holding a small book and a pencil.</p>
<p>"Decorations all set," Jaeyoung replied calmly.</p>
<p>Changyoon nodded, his pencil crossing out 'decorations'. "You guys prepared your own gifts, right?"</p>
<p>“All done!” Seungjun answered with a big smile, showing his teeth.</p>
<p>Changyoon's hand moved again, he saw the last necessity. "Snacks and beverages?"</p>
<p>Hyojin opened his mouth. "Already prepa--"</p>
<p>"We don’t have the cake!" Seungjun interrupted Hyojin.</p>
<p>Changyoon stopped looking at his little book and looked at Seungjun with a confused look. "How come we didn't get the cake yet?"</p>
<p>"A birthday party without a cake is not a birthday party," said Jaeyoung with a pout.</p>
<p>Changyoon facepalmed, he let out a heavy breath. "Yuto, come with me."</p>
<p>Yuto, who was sitting on the sofa playing with the decorations, looked up at Changyoon. "Why?"</p>
<p>"We’re going to the bakery, you choose the cake," said Changyoon as he got ready.</p>
<p>Yuto's eyes sparkled. "Let’s go!" he exclaimed excitedly. He immediately stood up and walked over to Changyoon.</p>
<p>Before Changyoon left the dorm, he looked at the others. "Hyojin, you distract Minkyun, Jaeyoung and Seungjun, decorate the room," Changyoon ordered.</p>
<p>They nodded in understanding. "Yes sir!" they exclaimed.</p>
<p>When Changyoon and Yuto left the dorm, Yuto realized something. "Um, didn’t we run out of money?"</p>
<p>"Really?" asked Changyoon while checking his wallet. When he checked it, they really ran out of money, which were used up to buy all necessities. "You go and do an aegyo to the manager for more money," Changyoon suggested with a grin.</p>
<p>Yuto shook his head aggressively. "Hell no!"</p>
<p>"Okay then, I’ll say that there was no cake because of you," whispered Changyoon with a smirk.</p>
<p>"You’re evil, hyung," Yuto pouted.</p>
<p>They visit the agency to find their manager. Yuto really did it, he gave his best aegyo and earned extra money. The manager said they would still be given money without the aegyo, but he was happy getting an aegyo from Yuto, he said.</p>
<p>"You’re such a cutie," Changyoon teased, nudging Yuto whose cheeks were red.</p>
<p>"Shut up." Yuto looked away, pouting.</p>
<p>They were walking towards the nearest bakery, when suddenly someone came running to them.</p>
<p>"Wait guys, I'll come along!" Seungjun was the one who came to them. He panted from running.</p>
<p>Changyoon raised an eyebrow, shouldn't Seungjun be putting up decorations? "Aren't you helping Jaeyoung?"</p>
<p>"I’m too lazy~ so I just tag along with you guys," said Seungjun with a chuckle.</p>
<p>"Poor Jaeyoung," Yuto said worriedly.</p>
<p>Seungjun waved his hand. "He's okay with it."</p>
<p>Changyoon squinted his eyes in suspicion, he was sure Jaeyoung would not be that easy to let Seungjun go. "What did you do to him?"</p>
<p>Seungjun shook his head. "I didn't do anything," he replied calmly. But Changyoon couldn't believe it, he squinted his eyes more. "I just give him a death glare," Seungjun finally admitted with a grin.</p>
<p>Changyoon just sighed. "Just come along then." Seungjun cheered happily at that. He put an arm around Yuto and they walked towards the bakery.</p>
<p>Arriving at the bakery, they immediately went to the cake display. They were tempted by all the cakes, especially Yuto. But they realized they’re going to buy this cake for Minkyun.</p>
<p>"Well Yuto, you choose, you probably know him ‘better’ than I am," said Changyoon with a weird intonation while winking his eyes. Seungjun chuckled at that.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" asked Yuto, confused. He didn't understand what Changyoon meant.</p>
<p>Seungjun put his arm around Yuto. "You were so close to him, so close to the point you guys--"</p>
<p>"Just choose, Yuto," Changyoon interrupted. Seungjun pouted in disappointment. Changyoon put his finger to his lips, telling Seungjun to be quiet.</p>
<p>Yuto was just confused by their strange behavior. He then turned his attention to the cake display. He thought for a moment and then spoke, "Minkyun-hyung likes chocolate cake so it's better to buy a chocolate one."</p>
<p>"Like this one?" asked Seungjun, pointing to a chocolate cake labeled "triple chocolate mousse cake".</p>
<p>Yuto nodded. "That’ll do."</p>
<p>"Let’s go with that, hurry up guys, we only have half an hour left," Changyoon looked at his cellphone anxiously.</p>
<p>"Just relax, yoon," said Seungjun calmly.</p>
<p>They chose the cake that Seungjun pointed at. The worker was about to wrap the cake when Changyoon interrupted.</p>
<p>“You don't need to wrap it up, miss” Changyoon said, making Yuto and Seungjun's eyes widen.</p>
<p>"Are you sure about that?" Yuto asked worriedly.</p>
<p>"We’re in a hurry," said Changyoon hurriedly.</p>
<p>They ended up not wrapping the cake. Changyoon was the one who carried the chocolate cake, he walked between Yuto and Seungjun, they kept the cake from falling.</p>
<p>"I want to carry the cake," Seungjun suddenly spoke.</p>
<p>"For what? Just leave it to me,” Changyoon replied in annoyance.</p>
<p>"I just want to hold the cake," said Seungjun as he tried to take the cake tray.</p>
<p>Changyoon dodged, the movement made the cake move a little, but he was not aware. "Just do it later," he scolded.</p>
<p>"I want to hold it now," Seungjun tried to grab the cake.</p>
<p>Changyoon avoided again but he was too late, the edge of the tray was already tightly grasped by Seungjun. "You’re really stubborn!"</p>
<p>They fight over the cake. Yuto, who saw them fighting like that, was confused. He stopped his steps and tried to intervene.</p>
<p>"Hey! It’s danger--"</p>
<p>The cake fell on the street.</p>
<p>The three of them widened their eyes, surprised by what had just happened. Seungjun and Changyoon broke out in cold sweat, while Yuto knelt down looking at the crushed cake.</p>
<p>"T-the cake," Yuto sounded sad. Seemed like Yuto got hurt seeing the ruined chocolate cake, even though it's not a cake for him.</p>
<p>Changyoon looked at Seungjun. "I already said that it’s better for me to carry it," he scolded while hitting Seungjun's head lightly.</p>
<p>Seungjun didn't want to lose. "Hey, you’re the one who suggested the cake to not be wrapped so it's your fault!"</p>
<p>Seungjun has a point, but Changyoon didn't want to admit it, he thought Seungjun was still wrong. "B-but even if it's wrapped it will still get ruined if it fell!"</p>
<p>Seungjun was surprised to hear Changyoon's reply. It was also true that if it's wrapped it will still get messy. But he still didn't want to lose. "Well yeah, but at least--"</p>
<p>"Stop!" Yuto intervened. He was tired of hearing their bickering. "We should buy another one,"</p>
<p>he suggested with a disappointed face, making Seungjun and Changyoon a little concerned for him.</p>
<p>"But we ran out of money, Yuto," said Changyoon carefully.</p>
<p>Yuto sighed heavily. "Just use my money."</p>
<p>"You are an angel," said Seungjun. He got another beating from Changyoon because the older one thought Seungjun shouldn’t joke in their current situation.</p>
<p>They walked or rather ran back towards the bakery. They had less than twenty minutes left.</p>
<p>When they got there, they went straight to the woman who was guarding the cake display and asked for more chocolate cake. But the answer they got was the chocolate cake that had fallen earlier was the last chocolate cake.</p>
<p>"There is no more chocolate cake, what should we do?" asked Changyoon panicking.</p>
<p>"Just buy the strawberry one," said Seungjun in a hurry.</p>
<p>Finally they bought a strawberry cake, they had no other choice. This time the cake was wrapped and Yuto brought the cake, to avoid another accident.</p>
<p>While they were speed walking towards the dorm, Changyoon's cell phone rang. Hyojin called him. He immediately picked up the call from Hyojin.</p>
<p><em> "Where are you guys? Minkyun is about to finish," </em> Hyojin whispered. Changyoon could hear the music blasting, and he knew the music would end soon.</p>
<p>"Buy more time for us! Scold him or something!" Changyoon shouted to his phone.</p>
<p>
  <em> "Poor him, I've already scolded him enough." </em>
</p>
<p>"Just do anything!"</p>
<p>
  <em> "But--" </em>
</p>
<p>Changyoon ended the call.</p>
<p>Arriving at the dorm, Changyoon immediately opened the front door and let Yuto enter.</p>
<p>"What took you guys so long?" Jaeyoung asked with a confused face. He was just putting up some decorations.</p>
<p>"There's no time! Quick, open the vlive!" Changyoon ordered as he picked up all the decorations they didn't have time to put on to make room for the cake. Yuto immediately put the cake on the coffee table.</p>
<p>Jaeyoung took their vlive cellphone and opened the app. After successfully starting the live, he explained about their surprise for Minkyun to the fuses that had started arriving.</p>
<p>"Put the candles on the cake," said Changyoon to Yuto and Seungjun. They attach the candle to the cake carefully. After all of the candles were on their places, Changyoon immediately lit the candles one by one.</p>
<p>"Minkyun is nearing the dorm!" Jaeyoung warned, he just got a message from Hyojin saying that Minkyun is very close to the dorm.</p>
<p>"Hurry and turn off the lights!" Changyoon told everyone. They swiftly turned off their dorm lights. The dorm was pitch black, only the cake candles were the source of the light.</p>
<p>A minute later, the front door opened.</p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>It's Minkyun's voice. It sounded doubtful.</p>
<p>The lights suddenly turned on, revealing Jaeyoung, Seungjun, Changyoon, and Yuto smiling broadly.</p>
<p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINKYUN!!!" they cheered.</p>
<p>"WHAAA!!!" Minkyun screamed in surprise.</p>
<p>Hyojin just ruffled the hair of the birthday boy, not forgetting to wish him a happy birthday too.</p>
<p>Minkyun walked to the table with his eyes still wide. "I swear I really didn't expect to be given a surprise like this," he said.</p>
<p>"Really?" asked Changyoon, smiling mischievously.</p>
<p>"I'm a little suspicious," said Minkyun with a chuckle, "Hyojin-hyung scolded me too much," he continued with a pout, making everyone laugh, Hyojin just giggled, he then apologized to Minkyun.</p>
<p>"So fuses, we succeeded in giving Minkyun a birthday party surprise," said Jaeyoung to the viewers. "Show us the cake please~" he read one of the comments, he then pointed the phone at the delicious strawberry cake.</p>
<p>He reread the comments of the rapidly arriving fuse. One comment caught his eye.</p>
<p>"Someone asked, didn't Minkyun like chocolate?" Jaeyoung asked the ONF members.</p>
<p>Changyoon and Yuto swallowed hard remembering the accident that happened in the middle of the road, while Seungjun remained calm. "Minkyun said he likes chocolate cake, so let's buy him strawberry cake instead," he explained with a chuckle. Hyojin and Jaeyoung laughed with satisfaction, Minkyun smacked Seungjun's shoulder lightly, but he was still delighted that they bought him a strawberry cake.</p>
<p>Seungjun then winked at Changyoon and Yuto. The two people who were given a wink then heaved a sigh of relief, fortunately they believed Seungjun's words.</p>
<p>"We will get your money back, Yuto," said Changyoon, feeling guilty.</p>
<p>"You must," Yuto threatened. The two of them then giggled.</p>
<p>"Minkyun, what else do you want?" Jaeyoung said, he read the comments again.</p>
<p>Minkyun thought for a moment. He then smiled broadly. " I want to be kissed by all the members," he said cutely.</p>
<p>"NO!" shouted all the members simultaneously.</p>
<p>The birthday surprise for Minkyun went surprisingly quite “well”, they managed to give a surprise that really surprised Minkyun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can interact with me on twitter if you want to! I currently don't know how to link my twitter account so just search up Boolim or bookyun_u lol let's talk about ONF :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>